


Alessa

by AlessasFantasies



Series: Alessa [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, POV Lesbian Character, Suicide, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessasFantasies/pseuds/AlessasFantasies
Summary: A teenaged Priestess named Lola finds an unconscious girl on the beach. When the girl wakes to find she has no memory, Lola gives her the name Alessa. Unfortunately, the dark forces that took Alessa’s memory are coming for her, and they set their sights on Lola’s kingdom.





	1. A Girl on the beach

Lola woke when the rays of the sun bled through her curtains and hit her eyes. With a tired sigh, she gently opened her eyes, and sat up. Easing herself out of bed, Lola slipped on a pair of slippers and made her way towards her kitchen. Cutting a loaf of bread, and tossing a few slices into the toaster, Lola started the coffe machine while she waited.

”Well, glad to see your ahead of the game.”

Lola looked towards the kitchen doorway to see her father, David Hikari. She gave him a tired smile, and he gave her one back.

”Morning, Father,” Lola greeted.

”Morning, sweetheart.” David walked over to Lola and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then looked down towards the coffee machine, and saw that it was on. “Ah, thanks for starting the coffee!”

”Don’t mention it, kind of did it absentmindedly,” Lola said.

”Thanks, either way.” David took a cup for himself and Lola from the cupboards. “I need my coffee.”

Lola and David waited in comforting silence. Eventually, the toaster let out a sharp “ding!”, and the coffee machine went off not long after. Lola grabbed a plate from the cupboards, and slipped her toast onto it. David poured a cup for the two of them.

”Here you go.” David handed Lola a coffee cup.

”Thanks, Dad.” Lola took a sip and gave him a much more lively smile, the coffee giving her some much needed energy.

”Don’t pour a cup for me,” a sarcastic voice said.

”Oopse, sorry Maria,” David apologized as his wife walked into the room. “I didn’t think you’d be up so soon.”

”Cup. Now.” Maria sat down, she was always grouchy before her morning coffee.

”Alright, Miss Death,” David joked. “One cup of coffee, coming right up!”

”Good morning, Mom,” Lola greeted with a smile.

”Morning,” Maria gave her a small smile in turn.

David placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of Maria before taking a set across from her. As the family of three sat together, Lola eating her toast and sipping her coffee as her parents enjoyed a cup of there own. Lola watched as her mother got more bright and lively the more she drank her coffee.

”Ah, so much better!” Maria smiled brightly.

”The wonders of coffee!” David joked. “It can cure even the most severe cases of morning crabbiness!”

”Oh, shush!” Maria playfully stuck her tongue out.

Lola and her father chuckled at her mother’s playfulness. Lola took a glance at the clock, and saw it was almost time for her to head to school. She finished her toast and coffee, and went to her room to get dressed. Putting on a pink dress, with matching pink shoes, that was only matched by her bright orange hair, Lola wished her parents a good day before heading off to school.

As she walked to school, a growing feeling of dread began to over take her. Lola went to a very special school for girls her age, it wasn’t the standard education. While math, English and other curriculars were taught there, it was also school that gave girls the training to be priestesses, something that was very important in Lola’s kingdom, Kami no kuni. The kingdom is well known for being very religious.

Unfortunately, Lola had a single character trait that made it very difficult to live in her religious environment.

Lola liked girls.

She discovered in her first year at the Priestess Academy. She met a girl named Faith, and she discovered she had feelings for the girl rather quickly. Soon, Lola began to talk with Faith, and the two shy, reserved girls became fast friends. At first, Lola wanted to keep quite on her feelings for Faith, but she eventually threw caution to the wind, and told her how she felt. To Lola’s shock, Faith revealed she had feelings for her as well, and both agreed to keep their new found relationship a secret. Unfortunately, they were discovered kissing by the worst possible person.

Cynthia Wilson. Already a vicious and arrogant bully, Cynthia also had a homophobic streak a mile wide, as Lola and Faith learned he hard way. After discovering the two kissing in the back of the Academy’s library, Cynthia set her sights on them, calling them horrid names and even physically attack them with her friends. Lola tried to fight back, but she wasn’t much in the strength department, and Cynthia always out numbered her. Faith was much less willing to get violent, and was already emotionally weaker than Lola.

One day, Lola and the rest of the school was sent a link to a video, and what Lola saw that day caused her to feel sick to her stomach whenever she thought of it. It was Faith, she had been stripped down to her underwear, and was covered with bruises. She was crying, and chained to something, but the video was dark, and the only light source was a flashlight that only shined on Faith’s broken form.

Faith was found in the abandoned farmhouse that was just outside the kingdom’s limits, her captors having given the police her location. Faith was emotionally dead for days after that, not even Lola could get a raise out of her, and she jumped from roof of the Academy that weekend. The High Priestess who ran the Academy was heartbroken that she let this happen, and promised to crack down on bullying. It didn’t help much, Cynthia and her friends still had there fun with Lola.

As Lola recalled these horrid memories, she realized she was getting close to school, and dreadfully saw Cynthia and her friends in the front. Holding her head high, Lola walked towards the entrance, hoping they wouldn’t notic her. As she walked past them, hope beamed in her chest.

”Hey!”

It disappeared the second she heard those words leave Cynthia’s mouth. Lola tried to run towards the entrance, but she felt a hand grab her wrist.

”Where do you think your going?” Cynthia pulled Lola towards her. “Come on, thought someone like you would enjoy getting this up close and personal with a girl.”

”Let me go!” Lola tried to free herself form Cynthia’s grasp.

”You hear that, girls?” Cynthia turned to her friends, who laughed. “Little fairy wants me to let her go!”

”Why don’t you act like your ex and try to fly?” One of Cynthia’s friends asked, cruelly.

That’s when something inside Lola broke. Bawling her hand into a fist, she brought it to Cynthia’s face, wiping the smug grin off her face in an instant.

”Ah!” Cynthia let go of Lola to grip in face. “You worthless little-“

”Cynthia!”

The girls froze when they heard the sound of the High Priestess’ stern voice. The group turned to face her.

”H-high Priestess May!” Cynthia stiffened in May’s presents.

”I was graciously giving a report of you four hounding Lola, again.” May glared Cynthia and her friends down. “See me in my office. Now.”

Cythnia gave Lola a cold glare, then went inside to face the High Priestess.

”Are you okay, Lola?” May’s gaze softened when she turned to Lola.

”I...I...” Lola could only choke out a sob, before turning and running away from the Academy.

”Lola, Wait! Please!” May desperately called behind her.

Lola didn’t listen, she didn’t want to listen. She couldn’t tell May, her parents, or anyone her sexuality. The only reason Cynthia hasn’t spill the truth was to torture her with the thought that she could at any time.

As she ran, tears falling down her face, Lola found herself at Kami’s beach. Dropping to her knees, she let the tears run free, crying, screaming, and letting all her anger and sadness out at that one moment.

When she finally found peace, Lola calmly abandoned her shoes and socks at sidewalk by the beach. Feeling the hot sand under the soles of her feet, she made her way towards the sea, then stopped just as her feet touched the wet sand.

 _I could swim out there,_ Lola thought. _I could...swim out there until my arms get too tired and my body sinks to the dark abyss below._

As Lola contemplated this dark thought, something caught the corner of her eye. She turned and let out a gasp when she saw the unconscious girl on the shoreline. Running up to her, her previous dark thoughts vanishing form her memory, Lola nelt down next to he unmoving girl.

She her was jet black, her outfit was too torn and soaked to be recognized, and she was covered in seaweed. Lola checked her pulse, and her eyes widened when she didn’t feel anything. However, she realized the girl was still warm, so she began CPR.

”Come on!” Lola pumped the girl’s chest three times, then gave her mouth-to-mouth. She felt seawater fill her mouth, and quickly pulled away as the girl began coughing. “Oh, thank God.”

When her coughing died down, the black haired girl weakly looked up to her savior.

“Th-thank...you...” was all she said before she closed her eyes.

”Oh, no.” Lola checked her pulse, and was relieved to find it was still there. “She must’ve fallen unconscious.”

Lola absentmindedly took some seaweed out of her hair.

 _She’s...beautiful,_ Lola thought, before smacking herself. _What am I doing?! I have to get this girl to hospital!_

With as much strength as she had, Lola picked the girl up and carried her, leaving her shoes and socks behind.


	2. Alessa

Michael sat at his desk, enjoying a nice salad during his lunch break. Just when he was about to take his first bite, his computer went off, startling him, and causing him to drop his fork. With an annoyed sigh, he reached under his desk to retrieve it.

”Michael!” Lola shouted as she ran in, carrying her unconscious girl in her arms.

Michael shot up, slamming his head into his desk on the way up. “Ow! What?!” He asked, frustrated. That’s when he got a good look at Lola, barefoot, sand covered her legs, and the unconscious girl she had been carrying for the past twenty minutes. “Well, I would sure love to know what the heck I missed.”

“Can you please help this girl, first?!” Lola asked, exasperated.

”Oh, right!” Michael pressed the button to the intercom on his desk. “We need a Medical team in here, stat!” Michael walked up to Lola, taking the girl from her arms. “Can you tell me what happened?”

”I was at the beach, and I came across her,” Lola explained. “I found no pulse, but revived her with CPR. However, she fell unconscious anyway.”

”You did good,” Michael complimented. “But...uh...why were you at the beach? I don’t want to sound like your dad, but don’t you have school?”

”The girl, Michael,” Lola snapped, not wishing to discuss her suicidal thoughts.

”Okay, okay.”

That’s when a team of doctors with a stretcher came in. Michael handed the unconscious girl over, and they took her through the double doors, away from Lola’s sight.

”Is she going to be okay?” Lola asked.

”She should be.” Michael patted her shoulder. “She probably passed out due to the lack of oxygen. Since you revived her, though, she should be fine.”

”That’s a relief.”

”Hey...can I ask you one more thing?”

”Sure.”

”Where are your shoes?” Michael motioned to her feet.

Lola looked down to her feet, just now feeling the cold tile floor under her soles. She idly wiggles her toes. “Um...pending a good answer for that.”

”Mhmm,” Michael hummed, sarcastically.

”Lola!” The two turned towards the front door as High Priestess May rushed in. “Oh, thank God I found you.”

”High Priestess.” Michael nodded in respect.

”Hello, Mr. Loss.” May gave him a gentle smile. “I’m glad you found Lola.”

”I didn’t,” Michael answered, honestly. “She came to us...with quite the find.”

”Either way, I’m glad you didn’t hurt yourself.” May turned to Lola, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lola looked away from May, eyes low.

”Lola, you didn’t try to hurt yourself, did you?”

”No...only a passing thought.” Lola looked up to May’s glistening gold eyes. “Thankfully, finding this unconscious girl gave my mind something to think about.”

”That’s a blessing.” May hugged her. “I’m sorry, I wish I was better at keeping Cynthia and her friends on a leash, but you know her mother.”

”Yeah, I know,” Lola said, bitterly.

Cynthia was the daughter of one of the most influential women in the kingdom of Kami no ai. The sister of the king himself. This has lead to her committing a number of crimes she escaped justice for. From petty robbery, to beatings, to leading girls like Faith to their eventual suicides. Cynthia took advantage of her mother’s spoiling nature to the worst person she could possibly be, and have fun doing it.

”That’s little snot still messing with you?” Michael asked Lola.

”Yeah,” Lola answered.

”Figures,” Michael scoffed. “If she and her little friends ever step out of line with you, give me a call. My medical license may have taught me how to stitch someone back together, but it doesn’t take much to know how to rip them apart.”

”Michael, please don’t talk like that.” May was shocked by Michael’s violent words.

”Tiffany Loss.” Michael looked May dead in the eyes, causing the High Priestess to look away in shame.

Tiffany was Michael’s younger sister. A few years ago, when Michael was teen, the young girl was caught kissing a female classmate. Word spread quickly, and Cynthia ran with it, regularly scheduling beatings and verbal abuse at Tiffany, who eventually took her life. Cynthia took full credit for the deed, and always stopped to give Michael a cruel joke, or two about it.

”The girl is awake!” A cheerful doctor emerged from the double doors, easing the tension.

”Can I see her?” Lola immediately asked.

”Sure!” The doctor stepped to the side, allowing Lola to enter. “You may want to be quick, we called the police to see if they can identify her.”

”Of course.” Lola nodded, entering the hallway, Michael and May following behind her.

* * *

Lola entered the girl’s room. She was lying in bed, her tattered clothes replaced with a hospital gown. When she recognized Lola, she smiled at her.

”Hello, hero.” The girl smiled at her.

”I just came in to check up on you.” Lola returned a smile of her own. “Are you okay?”

”I’m not dead because you, if that’s something.” The girl’s smile vanished. “But...I can’t...remember...anything...”

”Oh, God,” May spoke with sympathy in her voice. “I’m so sorry to hear.”

”You can’t remember anything?” Michael asked. “You’re name, your home, why you’re here in the first place?”

”No, no, and no.” The girl shook her head, then her eyes widened in realization. “Oh, God, I don’t even remember my name!”

”No worries,” Lola spoke comfortly to the hysterical girl, “I feel we can help with your memory problem.”

”How?” The girl asked.

”There is a place, on the outskirts of this land,” Lola explained. “No one knows it’s origins or much about it, but the owner is a kind being, who can show you your memories.”

”You have access to magic and sorcery?” The girl asked, shocked. “That feels...familiar.”

”That’s a good start!” Michael exclaimed, excitedly. ”Still, just referring to you as Miss will get a bit redundant.”

”What do you want to call me, until then?” The girl asked.

Lola thought for a long time, then she remembered Faith, and her middle name. “Alessa.”

High Priestess May immediately realized who she was naming her after. “Lola.”

Lola looked at her with pleading eyes. “It’s a fine name, don’t you think?”

”I like it,” Alessa said.

”Agreed.” Michael nodded.

”I...suppose that works,” May conceded. “Until you can find your true name, of course.”

“Excuse me?” A cop opened the door to Alessa’s room. “Is this the room of unknown girl?”

”Yes, come in,” Michael answered.

”Ah good,” the officer entered the room completely. “Miss, my name is Officer Preston Downs, I’m here to ask you a few questions.”

”Of course, Officer.” Alessa nodded, before giving a passing glance to Lola. “And you can call me Alessa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Notes:  
> * Michael is 22 in the present.  
> * Tiffany and Cynthia were 12 when the former was bullied into taking her life, Michael was 17.  
> * The kingdom has no queen, as the current leader can be voted into power, regardless of sexual orientation. In the king’s case, asexual.


	3. A Place to Stay

“So, what do we know about this girl?” Commissioner Alfred Low asked.

”Nothing but her new name, sir,” Downs answered. “Poor thing doesn’t remember a thing before whatever happened caused her to wash up on our shore.”

”I suppose she’ll need a place to stay, before we can arrange for her to meet with Amelia.” Alfred scratched his chin. “Call in David, I got some news for him.”

”Yes, sir.” Downs left the room, David walking in not long after.

”You wished to speak with me, Commissioner?” David asked.

”Yes, since your kid was the one to save and revive Alessa, I thought it best to release her into your care.”

”Are you sure?”

”Come on, Hikari, you got one teenaged girl, another shouldn’t be that much of a problem for ya.” Alfred pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. “You don’t want this girl, you can always say no.”

”I suppose I can take her in,” David said, unsureness still present in his voice.

”Good. We’ll be sending her to your residents as soon as the hospital lets her go.” Alfred grew a playful smirk. “No worries, I know how it feels to live in a house with three women, I’ll try my best to make sure we get that meeting with Amelia schedule as soon as possible, so you won’t have to suffer long.”

David chuckled. “I appreciate the gesture, sir.”

* * *

Alessa was dropped off at the Hikari’s home by a cop car. Given a suitcase with a cloths, a toothbrush and paste, and other essentials needed for everyday life, Alessa was greeted by Lola.

”Hello!” Lola greeted, cheerfully. “Welcome to our humble abode.”

”Thanks for letting me stay here, Lola,” Alessa said to her with a smile. “It means a lot.”

”Thank my dad. It was his decision, after all.” Lola lead Alessa into her house. “Mom and Dad went out to get us some food, so I’ll show ya around!” Lola lead her to the bedroom. “You’ll be staying in my room, feel free to leave your stuff in here, and I’ll show you the rest of the house.”

* * *

After the tour, David and Maria arrived with food.

”Lola, is Alessa here?” David asked as he opened the door.

”Yep!” Lola called. “I just got finished giving her the tour of our house!”

”Well, I hope you like it!” Maria called, pizza box in hand. “And I hope you like Pizza!”

”Oh, I think I do!” Alessa left Lola’s room.

”Still trying to piece together your self?” David asked.

”Yeah, Lola has been asking me some questions.” Alessa looked to Lola as she left her room, giving her a smile. “We haven’t made any progress yet, but I appreciate the help.”

”Well, don’t strain yourself, Amelia will help you with your memory problems,” David assured.

”Amelia?” Alessa took a seat at the dining table.

”The being I mentioned, before,” Lola explained, sitting down next to her. “The one who owns the place of memories.”

”Oh...that reminds me, can you tell me more of this place?” Alessa asked.

”Of course,” Lola began. “We call the Memory Mines, it’s said that Amelia can find the memories of anything that has ever lived, or is currently alive in our world.”

”Yet, you don’t know where it came from?”

”Amelia has every memory except her own,” Lola said. “She was made to keep memories, not make any herself.”

”Interesting,” Alessa said. “So even she doesn’t know her origins?”

”I read if she did, she’d die,” Maria stated, sitting across from the two. “Beings of the mind are so incomprehensible, even they themselves are weak to their own knowledge.”

”I’m glad she can help me,” Alessa said. “Not remembering anything, sucks.”

”Amelia’s a sweet thing,” David said, sitting next to Maria.

Maria huffed. “I’m sure she was.”

”She still is!” David said.

”What’s up with your mom?” Alessa asked.

”My Dad used to date Amelia.”

”You used to date a being of the mind?!” Alessa asked, shocked.

”Yeah, I am quite the ladies man,” David playfully bragged. “Believe or not, she’s not the only non-human woman that’s wanted to jump my-“

”David!” Maria shouted, exasperated. “Not at the dinner table!”

”Wait, I’m curious, what other species of women have you courted?”

”Well, I’m still a religious man, so I haven’t done anything with anyone but Maria,” David explained. “You know, celibacy until marriage.”

”Of course.”

”Plus, it gets Maria off my back whenever I talk about my exes,” David chuckled. “I didn’t do anything with anyone but you, no need to be jealous.”

”Talking about your exes is appropriate in a marriage,” Maria said, sarcastically. “Please keep talking about all the women, both human and otherwise, wanted to date you.”

”Yet, I still chose you after all of that,” David said much more sincerely. “Remember that.”

”Yeah...I guess you did,” Maria blushed.

Alessa looked at Lola’s parents, brow furrowed.

”Alessa, are you okay?” Lola asked.

”Feels...familiar, again.” Alessa looked at her. “I think you two...remind me of my parents...”

”Do we?” Maria asked.

”Yeah, and I’m not sure how I feel about it,” Alessa answered.

”Well, like I said before, don’t strain yourself.” David opened the pizza box. “Dig in you two, your Maria and I already at the restaurant.”

”You mean the pizza place?”

”Pizza place is a restaurant,” David said, defensively. “They have the rights to be called restaurants, too!”

”Sure dad.” Lola rolled her eyes.

”They do!”

”Mhmm,” Maria sarcastically hummed.

”Come on!” David exclaimed. “Alyssa, back me up!”

”Sorry, amnesia.” Alessa took out a slice of pizza.

”The Commissioner was right, living with three women is going to be a nightmare.” David facepalmed.

* * *

Alexander walked into his master’s throne room, bowing in his presence.

”Master, we’ve located the girl,” he spoke softly. “She washed up on the shores of the kingdom of Kami no kuni.”

His master, Nicholas, only scoffed. “Land of God? Cute. I take it this is another religious place?”

”Yes,” Alexander answered.

”Good. We’ll tear them apart, as well.” Nicholas leaned back in his chair, chuckling. “Call back your scouts and prepare your ships and weapons, we head to this ‘land of God’ tonight.”

”Of course, master.” Alexander turned to walk out, but stopped. “Umm...sir?”

”For the last time, we’re not instilling monkey bars in the gym to increase moral.” Nicholas gripped his face in annoyance. “Now, get out!”

”Okay!” Alexander immediately turned and ran out of the room.

”Fool.” Nicholas complained to himself, then chuckled. “No matter, another point for me in this little game.” Nicholas looked up, speaking condescendingly. “It’s your turn, or will you sit back and do nothing like last time?” When no answer came, Nicholas let out a scoff. “Heh, I thought so.”


	4. Threats of Invasion

“Morning Trevor.” Fredrick greeted his fellow guard with two cups of coffee, graciously handing one over to Trevor.

Thw two men worked in one of the many security towers that were placed along the coast of Kami no kuni. They were there to spot and shoot at any invading ships or plans.

”Morning Fred,” Trevor greeted. “How are the wife and son?”

”Pretty good.” Fredrick looked out to the sea. “My son just got accepted into a new college!” Fredrick exclaimed, happily. “Say, you propose to your boy, yet?”

”Yes I did, sir,” Trevor answered, excitedly. “We’re getting married on the fifth.”

“Congrats!” Fredrick raised a cup in Trevor’s direction. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to need a best man, would ya?”

”Place is already taken by my dad, sorry,” Trevor said.

”Ah, well, I’ll be sure to make it, either way.” Fredrick took a sip from his coffee mug. “You’re not packed up, are ya?”

”No,” Trevor chuckled, “we got plenty of room for you and your family.”

”Finally, some good news!” Fredrick joked. “And here I thought today was going to be a bad one.”

”Yeah, it’s-“ Trevor cut himself off when he gave a passive glance to the ocean.

”Trevor?” Fredrick waved his hand in front of the young man’s face. Following his eyes, Fredrick had a smilier reaction when he caught the sight of a row of black ships making their way towards the coastline. “Oh no.”

Trevor was about to call in the other towers when an army of black dots left the ships. Trevor and Fredrick squinted at them, widening their eyes when they noticed they were missiles. It was the last thing the two saw before their and the rest of the towers were obliterated by the bombardment.

* * *

”My king!” A scout ran into the throne room. “The coast of our kingdom has been attacked!”

”What?” The king sat up. “Who dares?”

”I am uncertain, but they have yet to attack.” The scout shook with fear. “Their leader wishes to speak with you.”

The king stood, and readied his weapon. “Very well.”

* * *

Nicholas skipped over the debris of the destroyed towers and the bodies of the guards. “Fantastic job with the slaughter, Alexander.”

”Thank...you sure,” Alexander said, unsure. “Did we need to open fire, though? This death seems rather pointless.”

”Where’s your since of fun?” Nicholas asked, kicking what he didn’t know was Trevor’s body. “After all, these would’ve undoubtedly been a problem. You saw the canons some of these towers had, they could shoot down plans, I’m sure our ships wouldn’t have been much issue for them.”

”I suppose, but why fun?”

”Because, why not fun?” Nicholas asked. “You’re starting to annoy me with your questions, Brimstone.”

”That wasn’t my-“

”What do you want?”

The shout of the king pulled to two from their argument. Nicholas turned to him, smug grin plastered on his face.

”Hello, your majesty!” Nicholas bowed in mock royalty. “I see that scout finally got back to you. I am Nicholas, but most call me The Seer.”

”And why is that?” The king asked.

”I don’t know.” Nicholas shrugged. “It sounds cool.”

”I am Alexander Brimstone.” Alexander stood tall. “You may call me, Ravenholm.” Before the king could speak, he raised his hand. “Before you ask, Yes. I also go by that name because it sounds cool.”

”Why did you attack my kingdom?!” The king demanded, patience warring thin with these two madmen.

”This isn’t the attack, attack,” Nicholas explained. “Consider this more of the appetizer to your kingdom’s destruction.”

”The men of this kingdom will lay down their life for this land, and God himself is on our side!” The king boasted. “I would like to see you try to bring it’s destruction!”

Nicholas let out a loud, bellowing laughter. “God is on your side? It’s so cute that you think that!”

”Come!” The king held out his arms. “Try and strik me down, God would never allow it.”

”Oh, this is too easy!” Nicholas laughed, charging at the king. “I’ll have to use my barehands for th-“ Nicholas was cutoff by a suddenly sharpe volt of electricity. “Argh!” He fell back in pain. “What the Heck?!”

”I told you...” A blue shield suddenly made itself known. “...God is on our side.”

”You have another one of those Blessed Shields too, huh?” Nicholas gripped his hand in pain and rage, looking up towards the sky. “Okay, maybe you have been playing this game! But you won’t win it!”

”Who is he screaming at?” The king asked Alexander.

”The Heavens. Mainly God.” Alexander answered, casually. “No worries, he does it all the time. It’s kind of his thing. We’re all used to it.”

”We’re?” The king asked.

”Yeah,” Alexander pointed to the ships, “you don’t think those are just for show, do ya?”

”Well, if you and your forces share the demonic origins of your master, you’ll be sharing similar pains to him.”

”Heh,” Nicholas let out a low chuckle, having calmed down, “I encountered this Blessed Shields before, my whole army lacks my demonic origins.”

”Good.” The king pulled his sword. “They can fall to my blade, then.”

”Wait, wait!” Alexander got between the two. “There is no need for senseless bloodshed. We only want the girl.”

”What girl?”

”Don’t play games with me!” Nicholas spat. “My scouts tracked the little blacked haired crow to this kingdom!”

”Alessa?” The king asked.

”I have no idea who this Alessa is.”

”She washed up on our beachfront a few days ago,” The king explained. “What do you want with her?”

”Her head, for starters.” Nicholas scratched his chin, laughing to himself. “Do you want to know what I want to use the rest of her body for?”

”I will not hand her over to you, demon!” The king shouted. “Leave this land!”

”Did you forget the part where I told you I had an army filled with people that can get through this shield?” Nicholas asked. “If you don’t want your kingdom to be slaughtered, at least let me talk to her.”

”Will less men die?”

”I promise you, none will if you do as I ask.” Nicholas beamed. “Now please, get the girl. She’s of great importance to us.”

”I’ll be by her side at all times, you will speak to her and nothing more!” The king spat. “Do you understand?”

”Completely.” Nicholas formed a cross over his heart. “I won’t touch her.”

”Very well.” The king nodded.

* * *

Alessa and the rest of the Hikari family arrived at the beach.

“Thank you all for coming.” The king greeted them.

”What does this guy want with me?” Alessa asked, fearful.

”He wishes to kill you,” The king spoke quickly when he saw her eyes widen. “We have no intention of handing you over to him, and at the moment, he just wishes to speak. He can’t harm you due to the Blessed Shield, and if his men try anything, I’ll kil them myself.”

”Okay,” Alessa said, not hiding her fear and unsureness. Giving a look back to Lola, she gave her a brave smile, and went to face Nicholas and his men.

”Ah!” Nicholas cried out in joy when he saw Alessa. “It is you!”

”Who are you?” Alessa demanded. “And how do you know me?”

”Do you not recognize us?” Alexander asked. “Man, you must’ve really did a number on her boss.”

”I’m sure I did,” Nicholas boasted. “I still can’t believe you genuinely don’t remember me. I mean, I killed your-“ Nicholas cut himself off. “Nah, wouldn’t want to spoil it, I’ll let your memories come back so you experience the pain of loss all over again.”

”Anyway, hand her over and we’ll be on our way!” Alexander asked, cheerfully.

”No.” The king stood in front of Alessa.

”Dude, that chick can already kick pretty much all of our butts combined,” Alexander explained. “Why are you protecting her? It should be the other way around!”

”What are you talking about?” Alessa asked.

”Don’t tell me you forgot about your powers!”

”Powers?” Alyssa inquired.

”Alexander, shut up!”

”What?” Alexander asked. “I was just talking about her abilities to-“ Nicholas suddenly formed his arm into a monstrous tentacle, and wrapped it around Alexander’s throat, lifting him into the arm.

”Pay him no mind,” Nicholas chuckled to the king and Alessa, before his voice turned venomous. “He’s just a complete idiot!” He cruelly slammed Alexander to the ground, before tossing his unconscious body to the side like trash. “Anyway, I want to make a little deal with  you.”

”We don’t negotiate with monsters,” The king said, sarcastically. “My apologies for the prejudice.”

”Well, what if this monster just so happened to reveal that this entire conversation has been one big distraction?” Nicholas smiled.

”What are you talking about?” The king demanded.

”I told you, I know how these Blessed Shields work.” Nicholas rubbed his hands together. “You have a High Priestess who allows these shields to work. So, while we were talking, I had a two of my best trackers sneak in and look for her.”

As Lola watched The King and Alessa speak to Nicholas from behind the shield, something moved out of her peripherals. When she turned to it completely, she let out a gasp. Two men had May held in their grasp, a blade to her throat to keep her from moving too much.

”In fact, here they are, now!” Nicholas pointed, laughing hysterically when the king froze. “You know, since you’ve done such a good job of pissing me off, I should just have them kill her know. Then, I’ll deprive the men the fun of slaughtering your whole kingdom, myself.”

”You-“ The king began.

”Oh, I assure you, I have the capabilities to do so!” Nicholas smiled at him. “However, I want to make a deal.”

”What could you possibly want?”

”A rematch.” Nicholas pointed towards Alessa. “You have exactly four days to get her memory back, or I’ll have my men kill your precious High Priestess, granting me access to your city.”

”Jokes on you!” The king boasted. “We have a place that restores memories!”

”Well, guess I better bump it down to a single day then,” Nicholas said, sarcastically. “Congrats, your highness.”

”I...I...” The king slapped himself. “Damnnit!”

”And to add to the challenge, she needs to travel all the way over to your little place with...” Nicholas pointed to everyone in front of him. “...hmm. Enie, meanie, minie,” Nicholas pointed to Lola, “moe!”

”Me?” Lola pointed to herself.

”Congrats, Love!” Nicholas mocked. “You have exactly one day to bring what’s-her-face here to the memory restoration joint, and bring her back before I slaughter the entire kingdom!”

”You can’t do this!” The king shouted.

”Uh...” Nicholas gestured to his men, who held their blade up to May’s throat, causing the woman to cry out in pain. “You rather I slaughter you all now?”

”Okay, on second thought...” The king regretfully looked over to Alyssa, then to Lola. “I’m afraid if it’s immediate extinction or this...I’m afraid I must concede.”

Alessa let out a sigh. “Why not just take me?”

”Because that’s not fun!” Nicholas shouted. “It’s either you get your memories back and fight me, or I kill all of you! No middle ground, darling, not with me.”

Alessa looked back to Lola, who gave her a pleading look. “Fine.”

”Great!” Nicholas pulled out his stopwatch. “Twenty-four hours from now!”

Alessa ran up to Lola. “Do you know where his place is?”

”Yes,” Lola answered. “My dad has taken me there many times.”

”I’ll go with you,” David said.

”No, no!” Nicholas shouted. He suddenly gripped his hand, and ripped it off. A new one regenerated in its place, and the severed limb came to life, crawling in its fingers like a spider. It then crawled up onto the Blessed Shield, and an eye spawned from its palm. “I’ll be watching! If you girls get any help, I’ll have know, and I’ll have my men kill your High Priestess and I’ll have my fun early! So no cheating!”

Lola and Alessa looked at each other in fear.

”Better start moving,” Nicholas voices was low and threatening, he started the stopwatch. “Clocks ticking.”

Lola, took Alessa hand, and the two ran off, Nicholas’ hand following them from above the city, crawling along the shield, following them.

”Alright, that’s enough chatting for now.” Nicholas whistled, and the two men made their way past the king with May.

”Hey!” The king shouted.

”I’ll be taking the High Priestess to make sure you don’t try anything.” Nicholas watched as his men lead her towards his ship. “You can feel free to try and save her, but anyone who steps out of that shield is mine.” Nicholas grew a wicked smirk. “So, please, give it a shot, I haven’t slaughtered the good hearted in such a long time! I’m out of practice!”

”Ow, what happened?” Alexander, having regained consciousness, asked.

”Ah, Brimstone, glad you rejoined the conversation,” Nicholas said. “As for what happened, you were being an idiot, again. Come, we’re done here.”

With that, and a chuckle, Nicholas and Alexander walked away, leaving the king and Lola’s parents to themselves.

”Can we trust that thing to honor its deal?” Maria asked.

”It’s either immediate eradicating, or a delayed one,” The king spoked. “I pray your daughter can lead Alessa to her destination.”

* * *

”Toss her in the dungeon!” Nicholas barked at his hostage takers. “And don’t kill the old bat, not yet anyway.”

”You won’t get away with this!” May spat as she was lead off.

”Oh, how cliche Miss Priestess.” Nicholas hopped onto his throne. “Blah, blah, blah, I already have. Blah, blah, blah, evil laugh.”

”Picking Lola was a mistake!” May shouted. “She’s a stronger person than everyone in this room combined.”

”Okay, now you’re just talking nonsense,” Nicholas said. “Hey guys, feel free to beat on her for getting mouthy!”

”Sir, you seemed to be oddly merciful, today,” Alexander pointed out.

”You seem to be under the belief that mercy is a kindness,” Nicholas answered. “I don’t intend on holding onto my side of the agreement at all!”

”Then why-“

”Hope is so fun to crack!” Nicholas let out a bellowing laughter, letting out a sigh when he finished. “Trust me, Alexander, even if they do get Princess Mary’s memories back, she won’t be able to defeat me. Once she’s dead, I’ll slaughter the High Priestess, and another kingdom under God’s name will fall!”

”I see, I kind of think this may screw us over in the long run,” Alexander said. “I mean, what if she does beat you? Why draw this out when you can just slaughter them and leave no risks open?”

”Alexander, give me one good reason I shouldn’t slaughter you for dare insinuating whether I could take on a teenaged girl I beat into an amnesia induced state?”

”Uh...you need my army?”

”I lead your army, I don’t need you.”

”My...cooking?”

”I...you know...I’ll give you that.”

Alexander let out a sigh of relief. “Still, this seems needlessly drawn out.”

”Treading on thin ice, Brimstone.”

”Okay, I’ll shut up.”

”Good, now get out!” Nicholas shouted, venomously, sending Alexander packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fredrick was only one week away from retirement, too.


	5. The Deal

Word spread around the kingdom about Nicholas’ deal with the king. People had mixed reactions, to say the least. While most immediate friends and family of Lola had complete faith in her, others had already began the evacuation process, not wanting to risk their lives and others on the promise of a teenaged girl. One of them, however, had a completely different plan, entirely.

Cynthia and her friends snuck out of their homes and met at the edge of the Blessed Shield.

”Are you sure about this, Cynthia?” One of her friends asked. “I don’t like this.”

”You want to live, don’t you?” Cynthia asked. “Now, come on, let’s go.”

Cynthia unhesitatingly walked through the shield, her friends followed behind, reluctantly, but closely. The group made their way towards Nicholas’ ship. Before they could enter, they were confronted by the guards.

”Halt!” Alexander shouted, backing down when he saw they were teenagers. “Oh, for the love of...kids, what the heck are you doing?”

”We’ve come to talk to Nicholas,” Cynthia explained.

”Ladies, that’s adorable, really, but my boss isn’t-“

”Isn’t what?” Alexander froze when Nicholas walked in. “Please, by all means, finish what you were going to say.”

”I...um...nothing sir,” Alexander answered in fear.

Nicholas smiled, walked up to him, and beat him to the ground.

”Anyway, execute these little brats.” Nicholas waved to his guards, causally.”

”Wait! I want to make a deal!” Cynthia shouted.

”Really, What kind of deal would that be?” Nicholas asked. “What can a bunch of teenage girls possibly offer me?”

”We know about the deal you made with King Hector,” Cynthia began. “We all agreed that that idiot Lola is in way over her head, and can never succeed.”

”And?” Nicholas pressed, patience withering.

”And we wish to serve under you.”

Nicholad raised an eyebrow, curiosity peaked. “Really now?”

”Yes, if it means our survival, we will do whatever you asked,” Cynthia declared.

”So, all of you want to save your own hids?” Nicholas chuckled. “You wouldn’t be the first.” He patted Alexander as he stood up, having once again regained consciousness after Nicholas knocked him out. “Ain’t that right, Alexander?”

”What?” Alexander gripped his head. “What were we talking about?”

”You got to stop saying stupid stuff and making me beat you down,” Nicholas sighed in annoyance. “I swear, you’re going to make me give you brain damage, then who’s going to lead my army?” Nicholas let out an awkward cough. “Back to the matter had hand, however, you want to live Miss...?”

”Wilson. Cynthia Wilson.”

”Well, Miss Wilson, you’re going to have to pass a test.”

”And what is this test?”

Suddenly, Nicholas’ hand morphed into a tentacle, and shot itself towards Cynthia. “This.”

”What are you doing?!” Cynthia felt the edges of the tentacle dig into her arm. “Oh, God, please stop!”

”Only until it’s over, or your dead,” Nicholas answered, causally ignoring Cynthia’s screams of pain. After what felt like an eternity, he dropped Cynthia to the ground. When Cynthia let out a sigh of relief, Nicholas gave her a slow, condescending round of applause. “Congratulations, Miss Wilson! You past the first test.”

”By...not dying?” Cynthia cried out, tears in her eyes.

”Yeah, pretty much.” Nicholas patted her back, laughing. “Now, onto your next test,” Nicholas began. “I just gave you some, but not all, of my abilities. You’ll need to earn the rest, and your right to live, by passing two more tests.”

”What are they?” Cynthia asked.

”The next one, is to cut all ties.” Nicholas motioned towards her friends. “Give your new abilities a test on your friends. After that, you’ll only need one last test.”

”Cynthia?” One of friends widened her eyes in fear. “You wouldn’t...I mean, come on! We’ve been friends for years!”

Cynthia said nothing, just looking back towards her friends with a cold, emotionless glare.

All four of Cynthia’s friends, realizing she had no hesitation in killing them, tried to run. Unfortunately, Nicholas’ men surrounded them, leaving them trapped.

”Cynthia, please, don’t!” Her friend cried.

”Sorry girls,” Cynthia’s hand morphed into a tentacle that was serrated. “Survival of the fittest, and all that.” Cynthia shot the tentacle towards her friends.

Nicholas smiled as the room filled with screams.

* * *

When all her friends lay dead, Cynthia turned to Nicholas, who gave her a much more genuine applause.

”Good job, kid!” Nicholas laughed. “Now, you just need one more test.”

”Which is?”

”Killing Lola and “Alessa”,” Nicholas made air quotes with his fingers, “before they can reached this place of memories.”

”But sir, what about the deal?” Alexander asked.

”What about the deal?” Nicholas asked back, sarcastically. “It would be real unfortunate if Lola and ‘Alessa’ got killed before they could make it to the memory place, but that’s none of my concern.”

”Isn’t that unfair?”

”If you make a deal with the Devil, you should expect to feel the fires of Hell,” Nicholas spoke, almost wisely.

”Where are they?” Cynthia asked.

”Give me a second.” Nicholas closed his eyes, and he could see from the perspective of his disembodied hand. “Yikes, they already seem to be halfway towards their destination.” Nicholas opens his eyes, and gave Cynthia a cold tone. “Better be quick, failure for any of these tests is death.”

Cynthia widened her eyes in fear. “O-of course, I’ll leave right away!”

With that, Cynthia ran out, into the night.

Nicholas watched proudly as she left. “Another vaulted member for the organization.”

”You plan to kill her, even if she succeeds, don’t you?” Alexander asked, bitterly.

”Oh, for sure!” Nicholas answered. “I can barley put up with your sorry butt, the last thing I need is a disgusting teenage girl running around.”

”Thought so.”

”Anyway, send one of my messagers to the king, I wish to tell him I’m being more...merciful.”

”What do you mean?”

”I’m giving them an extra day.”

”Why?”

”Hope is so fun to crack, Brimstone!” Nicholas slapped him in the back of his head. “How many times to I need it repeat myself?!”

”Okay, I’m sorry.”

”I’m sorry,” Nicholas mocked in a wimpy voice. “Just send out my messager, it’s time to make a carpet of hope, which are all the more fun to pull out from under them!”


	6. Rest

“He said you two have an extra day,” Maria told Lola through the cellphone.

”Really?” Lola raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

”He said he felt like being...merciful.” Maria didn’t hide the unease in her voice. “Be careful sweetheart, I don’t trust him.”

”Neither do I,” Lola agreed. “I’m afraid I must go, goodbye mother.”

”I have faith in you, Lola,” Maria said. “Goodbye.”

”What did she say?” Alessa asked.

”Nicholas has given us an extra day,” Lola explained. “So, for the meantime, we can get a little rest.”

”Did he say way?”

”He felt like being “merciful”, but my mom and I don’t buy it.”

”In that case, maybe we can find a place to stay the night.”

”Why?” Lola asked.

”I won’t be able to get any sleep outdoors with that thing,” Alessa pointed upwards, “looking down at us.”

Lola looked up, and revulsion became evident on her face when she saw Nicholas’ severed hand still staring down at them from Blessed Shields. It’s red eye shining in the night, only going out for a second when ever it blinked at them.

”Good point,” Lola said in agreement. “Come, I know a village not far from here. It has an inn.”

”Indoors, where that thing can’t see us, and a nice, warm bed? Yes ma’am!”

Lola giggled at Alessa’s excitement.

”What?” Alessa asked.

”Nothing...you’re just...kind of cute.” Lola let a blush slip onto her smiling face.

”Oh...thank you.” Alessa returned bashful smile, in turn. “You’re pretty cute yourself.”

”So, to the village?” Lola held out her arm.

”To the village.” Alessa locked their arms together, and the two began their trek towards the two.

* * *

”Here you are!” The innkeeper lead Lola and Alessa into room. “Have a nice stay!”

”Thank you,” Lola said, gratefully.

”Don’t mention it, have a good night, now.” The innkeeper shut the door as she left.

”Well, unfortunate we could only afford a room with one bed,” Alessa said.

”Not like we had any time to plan this trip.” Lola casually took off her dress, leaving herself in only her bra and panties. “Anyway, I can sleep in the floor if you-“ Lola cut herself off when she looked over to Alessa, who was staring at her with a blank look in her face. “Alessa? Are you okay?”

”What?” Alessa smacked herself in the face. “Yeah, totally!”

”Alessa, you’re bleeding!”

”Where?”

”Your nose!”

”Oh.” Alessa brought her fingers to her nose, seeing blood when she looked to them. “Crap!”

”Are you alright?”

”Yeah! I’ve never felt better!” Alessa laughed awkwardly. “I’m on top of the world! Perfectly okay!” Alessa backed into the room’s bathroom. “Excuse me for a second.” Alessa ran into the bathroom.

* * *

After going through the bathroom’s entire supply of toilet paper, Alessa finally exited the bathroom. When she entered the bedroom, she saw Lola putting the finishing touches on her makeshift sleeping bag.

”Wait, what are you doing?” Alessa asked.

”I’m sleeping on the floor,” Lola answered.

”Why?”

”We’re both in our underwear. You wouldn’t want to sleep in a bed together, would you?”

”I mean...I wouldn’t mind it.”

”Are you sure?”

”I’m not going to let the girl who took me in and gave me a name sleep on the floor.”

”If you insist,” Lola said. “If you get uncomfortable, just tell me.”

“I’ll be sure too, now come on, let’s get some rest.”

”Okay.” Lola places her blanke and pillow back onto the bed, and slipped under the covers, Alessa slipped in next to her.

It was quiet as the two tried to get their sleep. Lola feel asleep in no time. Alessa, however, had a harder time resting, as everytime she felt Lola’s bare skin against her own, she needed to wash off her bloody nose in the bathroom.


	7. Memories

“We’re here.” Lola pointed to a small building near a cliff.

”When you said this place was at ‘outskirts of this land’ I didn’t think you that literally,” Alessa joked.

”Come, Amelia can show you the way.”

”How many times have you been here?” Alessa asked.

”Many.” Lola smiled at the memories. “My old love, Faith, used to play here when we were kids. In our teenage years, we would come her for dates.”

”You never mentioned a Faith,” Alessa said. “What happened to her?”

Lola’s smile vanished. “She jumped from the roof of the Priestess Academy.”

”Oh God, I’m so sorry.” Alessa covered her mouth.

”It’s okay, you didn’t know,” Lola assured.

”Do...do you know why she did it?”

”Cynthia.” Lola balled her hands into fist. “She beat her, recorded it, and sent the video to the entire Academy!”

”Hey, hey.” Alessa placed a hand on Lola’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

”Yes, I’m fine.” Lola let out a sigh, unclenching her fist. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to lose it on you.”

”It’s fine, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

”No, I like talking about Faith,” Lola said, a sad smile growing on her face. “Even now, she makes me happy.”

”I’m glad she does.” Alessa smiled. “Now let’s go get my powers back.”

* * *

The Innkeeper ran out of her flaming in. She looked out to the rest of her town in horror, homes burned, and people lay dead. Despite this, the entire town was silence.

”They’re all dead,” a voice spoke behind her.

The Innkeeper whirled around, and saw Cynthia. She was carrying her son, and had her tentacles wrapped around his throat, arms, and legs, lifting him with ease.

”Let him go!” The innkeeper begged.

”Tell me where they went?” Cynthia asked, coldly. “I’ve been...asking around...and I know they slept here.”

”I don’t know who you’re talking about!”

”Two girls, one named Lola, the other, Alessa,” Cynthia explained. “They slept at your inn, then where did they go?”

”Are you going to hurt them?” The innkeeper asked.

Cynthia tightened her grip on the woman’s son, causing the boy to cry out in pain. “Come on, now. Children’s bones are so fragile.”

”Please! They went down the road!” The innkeeper pointed towards a road at the other side of town, leading out of it. “I don’t know where they went beyond that point!”

”Thank you for your help,” Cynthia said, condescendingly.

”Please, just give me back my son.” The innkeeper fell to her knees.

“Sure thing.” Cynthia grew a sadistic smirk, as she tightened her grip on the boy.

”Mommy!” The boy cried out in pain.

”What are you doing?!” The innkeeper shouted. “I told you everything I know!”

”Mhmm,” Cynthia hummed, sarcastically.

A sickening crack was heard, and the boy went still in her arms.

”No!” The innkeeper ran up to her son’s body when Cynthia coldly dropped it to the ground. “Why?” She asked, cradling her son’s body in her arms.

”Why?” Cynthia asked as she wrapped the her tentacles around the woman’s throat. “Because I’m stronger than you, and I just want you to know that.”

With another crack, the innkeeper lifeless fell on top of her son’s body.

Smiling to herself, Cynthia casually walked out of the Now lifeless town.

* * *

”Amelia?” Lola opened the door. “Are you here?”

”Yes?” A woman in a blue robe walked into the greeting place. “Oh, Lola, it’s you!”

”Hi, Amelia,” Lola greeted. “Sorry I haven’t come by to visit you for so long.”

”It’s quite alright.” Amelia nodded, then she caugh sight of Alessa. “Oh, who is this?”

”I’m Alessa...well, I’m the girl currently named Alessa.” Alessa rubbed the back of her head, chuckling. “I was told you could help me get my memories back?”

”Ah, another amnesiac,” Amelia said, having been in this situation many times. “Come, let me feel your head.”

”Umm...okay?” Alessa glanced at Lola.

”It’s fine, she needs to take a look inside your head to dig out your real name.”

”If you say so.” Alessa walked over to Amelia, who gripped her temples.

After a few seconds, she spoke. “Right this way, Princess Mary Aldin.”

”Mary?” Alessa asked.

”Princess?!” Lola’s eyes widened in shock.

”Yes, but I can’t explain what your memories can.” Amelia opened the door to a circular room, with  four hallways that seemed to go on forever. “Right this way please.”

Lola and Alessa followed Amelia through the long corridor. Alessa looked down one of the hallways, and saw the walls were lined with...

”Mirrors?” Alessa asked.

”Yes, memories are reflections of ourselves, so they take the form of mirrors.”

”Cool.” Alessa walked up to one of them, and noticed a name on the bottom of it. “Aaron Alrey?”

”Yes, every mirror belongs to someone,” Amelia explained. “I like to keep them in alphabetical order. Please, stand in the center of the room. Now, we want M.” Amelia pressed the letter “M” on console in the middle of the room. One of the hallways flashed, the “A” was replaced with a “M”. “Please, follow me.”

”Wait,” Lola said. “Can you...can you please bring me to “F”.”

”Of course.” Amelia gave Lola a sympathetic look. She returned to the console, and pressed “F”, replacing the hallway with “B”.

”Thank you.” Lola turned to Alessa. “You can go get your memories back, I need to do this.” Lola walked into the hallway.

”Right this way,” Amelia spoke to Alessa.

”Wait, where is she going?” Alessa asked.

”To pay her respects,” Amelia explained. “Please, come.”

Alyssa reluctantly followed Amelia down the “M” hallway.

* * *

In the “F” wing, Lola found what she was looking for. Before her stood a large, shattered mirror. At the bottom, the name read “Faith Alessa Carter”.

”Hey, sweetie.” Lola dusted off the words, even though they were clean. “I’m back, I’m sorry for not visiting you in such a long time.” Lola got on her hands and knees, placed the palms of her hands together, and began a short prayer.

* * *

”Mary Aldin.” Amelia pointed to the mirror with the girl’s name on it.

”This place has the names of everyone on Earth, how do you know this Mary Aldin is me?” Alessa asked.

”I read you’re mind.”

”Oh...right...” Alessa rubbed the back of her head, awkwardly. “So...how does this work?”

”Simply touch the mirror,” Amelia stepped aside to Alyssa could walk up to the mirror completely.

”Okay, let’s get this over with.” Alessa closed her eyes, and touched the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the two short chapters, the next two will be much longer


	8. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also part flashback, that’s why there are scenes Alessa/Mary wasn’t present in!

Alessa felt like she was drifting, then they came at her. Her memories hit her like a truck, her forth birthday, her father, her mother, friends, subjects, and so much more. She wasn’t Alessa, she was Princess Mary Heartly Aldin, her father was King Magnus Aldin, and her mother was Queen Patricia Aldin.

Mary’s life was relatively normal, until her her ninth birthday. Mary contracted a horrid disease, that slowly ate away at her small, fragile body. None of the doctors in her kingdom knew what to do, and her parents become desperate. Eventually, when the medical failed, Queen Patrica turned to the spiritual. She would pray by her daughters bedside every, for a week.

Then, on the seventh day, she came. A light appeared above Mary’s bed as the girl laid sleeping in bed, and her breathing became more even, not the shaky mess it was when her illness began. Patricia looked up towards the light, and it soon took the shape of a woman.

”Bless God, has he sent you to heal my child?” Patricia asked.

”Yes,” the angel answered, voice soft and sweet. “However, he has also sent me to bless your child with an amazing power.”

”Why?” Patricia asked.

”Great evil is coming to your peaceful kingdom,” the angel explained. “When that day comes, your child will be older and wiser, and will hopefully be ready. However, if you wish to avoid this day, you must exile your general, Alexander Brimstone, he is a wicked man.”

Alexander Brimstone is the General of the kingdom of Kami no ai (Love of God). He was a jovial, happy man, but he had an ambitious and cowardly streak that made him rather unliked as a leader. Patricia was far too forgiving of the man, and always convinced Magnus to go easy on him whenever he made grave errors or lapses in judgment.

”Alexander? He can’t be,” Patricia couldn’t believe it.

”He is,” the angel confirmed. “Please, to avoid this disaster, you must make sure Alexander isn’t in the city.”

”What if I can change him?”

”If you believe that will work,” the angel spoke. “However, I will still grant your child this great power, in case that day will ever come.”

With that, the angel left Patricia and Mary alone.

”Mommy?” Mary sat in up.

”Mary?” Patricia cried, hugging her daughter. “Oh, wonderful day!”

* * *

The whole kingdom had a big sigh of relief when the new of the princess’ recovery spread.

Everyone, but Alexander. Sure, he smiled and gave his congratulations to the king and even Mary herself, but he had an anger about it. Then, one night, she heard him talking to someone in the castle bathroom. She had woken up late because she needed to use it, and she heard his faint voice.

”It didn’t work!” She heard Alexander bellow. “You said the poisoning word kill her like nothing!”

”Watch your tone, Brimstone,” another voice she didn’t recognize threatened. “Plans fail, deal with it. Remember who you’re talking too.”

”Right, sorry.”

”Damn right,” the voice said. “Anyway, I was gracious enough to listen to your more peaceful offer of taking over this wretched place, but it didn’t work.”

”Sir, please reconsider.”

”What’s wrong, Alexander?” The voice mocked. “You were willing to posion a child to death, but the mass slaughter too much for a good guy like you?”

”That’s not what I meant,” Alexander began. “Look, I want the power, and to be spared from your wrath, but I only want the royal family dead. With them out of the way, I can rule over this place. I don’t want the entire kingdom slaughtered!”

”Because you’d have nothing to rule over.”

”Well, that, and unnecessary casualties.”

The voice scoffed. “Whatever, your plan failed, so now we slaughter them. You got a problem?”

”I...no sir.”

”Good, we’ll need to wait it out,” the voice explained. “I want to make sure I’ve mutated all your men by the time our attack commences.”

”Of course, sir.” Alexander then cut his communications with the voice, and stepped out of the bathroom. That’s when he caught a pair of simmering blue eyes staring at him from the darkness. “Your highness?”

”A-Alexander?”

”Oh dear.” Alexander charged at Mary.

”Get away from me!” Mary screamed, eyes lighting up white, her hair and night gown flowing from her power.

”Whoa.” Alexander stopped dead in tracks, backing away from Mary as she rose into the air. “Calm down, Mary.”

”You’re going to hurt me!”

”No, no!” Alexander held his hands, chuckling awkwardly. “I swear to you, I wasn’t!”

”Yes. You. Are!” Mary shouted, then all of the energy was suddenly drained out of her. She fell to the ground, striking her head on cold stone floor.

”Well, this has worked out surprisingly in my favor.” Alexander walked to Mary just as she fell unconscious.

When she awoke the next morning, she remembered nothing.

* * *

It was on her seventeenth birthday when it all went down hill.

It all started when a man walked up to the kingdom’s limits. With one we’ll aimed shot, he destroyed an entire building with a single blast from his hand. He smiled as the people in the building screamed as they burned alive.

This attack got the attention of Magnus, who got a group of men together to combat this menace.

”Tell High Priestess Hannah to rise the Blessed Shield,” Magnus ordered.

”Yes, my king.” One soldier nodded and ran off.

”The rest of you, take arms and join me!”

The men followed their king to the edge of their kingdom, where a smug grin greeted them.

”Hello there!” Nicholas greeted the men with a smile.

”Foul man, what is your purpose for attacking that building?” Magnus demanded.

”Fun was the first reason,” Nicholas answered, casually. “The second was to get your attention.”

”Well, you have it,” Magnus spat. “What do you want?”

”Simple, I want you and your kingdom dead.”

Magus saw the blue aura of Blessed Shield close in on Nicholas. “Heh, good luck with that.”

Nicholas was about to say something smug when he suddenly felt a jolt of pain shoot through him. He howled out in pain, then fell onto his back.

”What was that?!” Nicholas scurried to his feet.

”I knew you weren’t of this world when I heard you fired that blast from your hands,” Magnus answered. “These Blessed Shields were gifts from God, handed down to High Priestesses to protect their land from unholy creatures, such as yourself.”

Nicholas sneered. “Of course he did, he loves you worthless little insects.”

”What do you speaking of, monster?”

”Well, I suppose I might as well admit it to you,” Nicholas chuckled. “The name’s Nicholas, but I only use that as an alias, your books give me many names.”

”Our...books?”

”What do you call them? Bibles?”

”What are you...” Magnus widened his eyes in fear and realization. “Oh God.”

”No, only me.” Nicholas pulled out a phone, and dialed up a number.

”What are you-“

“Taking a call!” Nicholas bellowed. “Yeah, this is The Seer to Ravenholm, the plan has begun. Do it.”

”What did you do?” Magnus demanded. “Do what?”

”I knew what Blessed Shields were, I just didn’t know what they did.” Nicholas grew a smile. “Now that I know, I just ordered a hit out on your High Priestess.”

”No.” Magnus and his men backed away in horror as they saw the Blessed Shield begin to flicker, the suddenly vanish.

”Well, isn’t that unfortunate for you.” Nicholas snapped his fingers, and Magnus and all his men fell into ashes. Nicholas walked up to his crown, and childishly placed it on his head. “Ha Ha! I’m the king now!” Nicholas, once again, pulled out his phone and dialed up Alexander.

”Good job dealing with Hannah,” he spoke as soon as Alexander picked up. “Now, your ‘men’ still locked in the cellar of your home?”

”Yes sir.”

”Let them out,” Nicholas said, sarcastically. “They could use the fresh air.”

”On it.”

”Great, now, it’s time to get to the princess and the Queen.” Nicholas hung up. “With them out of the way, the first kingdom of God will fall.”

* * *

”Mary!” Patricia called. “The kingdom is under attack.”

”What?” Mary got out of bed. “What happened?”

”I don’t know...I’ve been getting word that your father...”

”What?” Mary didn’t bother to hide the concern in her voice. “Mom, what did they say.”

”We need to get out of here,” Patricia spoke calmly.

”How?”

”Come, I know an evacuation route only known by the royal family.” Patricia led her daughter of her room. “I was going to show you when you turned eighteen, but now is as good a time as any.”

* * *

The secret evacuation route lead from the castle basement, to the rocky cliffs of the kingdom’s edge.

”This way,” Patricia lead Mary along the rocky edges.

Mary tried not to look down, but even so much as glancing at the edge of cliff down to the waters below made her feel sick.

”There is a boat towards-“ Patricia was cutoff by the sound of flapping wings.

”Mom!” Matt pointed towards the sky as an army of winged men descended upon them.

”Run, Mary!” Patricia shouted, but the two were immediately grabbed.

”Someone call Alexander and Nicholas,” one of the winged creatures ordered. “We got the last of the royal bloodline.”

* * *

“Ah! Well, isn’t it Princess Mary and her delightful mother,” Nicholas sneered at the sight before him.

”Alexander...” Patricia glared daggers at the man when he walked onto the scene with Nicholas. “That angel was right, I should’ve had you exiled.”

”Hurtful,” Alexander said, genuinely offended. “Wait...angel?”

”She warned me of this, of you!” Patricia spat. “I thought I could help you, change you, but I was wrong.”

”Oh Queenie, queenie, queenie.” Nicholas shook his head in mock disappointment. “You God worshippers are always too forgiving.”

”What is wrong with you?!” Mary shouted, tears in her eyes when she noticed her father’s crown upon his head. “What did we ever do to you?!”

Nicholas only laughed in her face. “My dear, you did nothing, it’s him I have a problem with.” Nicholas pointed to the sky.

”God?”

”You know it!” Nicholas exclaimed. “He made you, all of you, crawling around in your own filth like a bunch of monkeys. The he looks to us and says we should respect them! Ridiculous!”

”What are you talking about?!” Mary asked, confused.

”I kicked up a fuss. I remember, I said, “Father, you made these creatures look like us, but you gave them none of the intelligence, will, or power that we have!”” Nicholas began to lose his composure. “Then he said just leave them be! Like...what?! I want to rule over them, that’s one of two things we do to the inferior!”

”By God You’re-“ Patricia widened her eyes.

”And he said, “No, Lucifer. We should not interfere with their lives.” and I thought, “Well, If we cant rule them, then something so inferior shouldn’t be allowed to live!” Nicholas slapped his head, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. “So I gave you knowledge, hoping you would kill each other with it...and you didn’t. Then I tried sin, even made Hell to send you all there, but still, it didn’t stick. Sure, some of you go down there, but Dadddy dearest made sure it was only the ‘bad ones’, whatever that means.”

”I think he’s referring to the guy you’re standing next too.”

Nichlas have to glance to Alexander, and only let out a scoff. “Whatever. Anyway, after all those attempts, I just try to flat out kill you all...and then he cast me out!” Nicholas stomped his foot in range. “That bearded idiot kicked me out of Heaven, took my wings, and everything!”

”You tried to commit genocide,” Patricia spat. “Sorry if I don’t feel so bad.”

”It was my right!” Nicholas cried. “That was so unfair! And then, he has the gall to say he’ll forgive me if I walk among you for a bit, like that will do anything, you dripplinh little monkeys couldn’t tie your own shoelaces, and he thinks you can teach me something, ha! I should you, didn’t I Dad?! Didn’t I!”

”Umm...sir, are you okay?”

”I don’t need your forgiveness! You can shove it!” Nicholas flipped off the sky.

”Sir!”

”What?!”

”Are ya done?”

”I...uh...yeah!” Nicholas shouted. “Let’s just kill these two, and I can move on to the next kingdom.”

”No.”

Nicholas and Alexander looked to as she began to emanate a white aura.

”Um...what’s gou on.”

”There was another thing that angel told me,” Patricia said. “God blessed my little angel with an unbelievable power, just for this. Exact. Moment.”

”Wait...what?!”

”Ohhhhhh...so that’s what that was.” Alexander scratched his chin.

”Brimstone?! You knew about this?!”

”Yeah!”

”And you didn’t tell me why?!”

”It...slipped...my...mind?” Alexander answered, unsure of himself.

”You’re such an-“ Nicholas’ insult was cutoff by Mary releasing a powerful blast, that disintegrated all of the surrounding men except for Nicholas and Alexander, who were both knocked back by the blast.

”Mother,” Mary held out her hand, and helped Patricia to her feet, “why didn’t you tell me?”

”I didn’t want you to fight battles for us,” Patricia explained. “I’m sorry...I should’ve told you sooner. Oh God, I should’ve told everyone! This is all my fault!”

”Mom?”

”I’m so sorry, Mary, I-“ Patricia’s eyes suddenly widened, and she pulled Mary towards her, just as Nicholas plunged Alexander’s blade through her.

”Mom!”

”Damn it, Alexander!” Nicholas pulled the blade from Patricia’s lifeless body. “Even your stupid sword is useless!”

Nicholas tossed the sword at Alexander, the blade just barley missing him. Mary crawled over to her mother’s body.

”Mom?! **Mom!** ” Mary cried into her mother’s chest. “Mom...please...wake up...please...”

”Aw, how sad!” Nicholas remorselessly struck Mary on the back of the head while she wasn’t looking. “Well, that took a turn that I wasn’t expecting.”

”So, we just kill them, and that’s it?”

”No. In fact, I have a better idea!”

”What’s that?”

”This.” Nicholas picked up Mary’s unconscious body, and tossed her over the cliffs, and into the ocean below. “Let’s play a little endurance game. If she lives, we kill the next kingdom she washes up on, if she dies, we’ll do the exact same thing!” Nicholas burst out laughing.

”Um...okay then.” Alexander rubbed the back of his head. “What do you want me to do?”

”Do I look like I care?” Nicholas asked, sarcastically. “What, you need something to do whenever I’m not around?”

”It’s not that! I just-“

”No, no, I understand,” Nicholas said. “Commandeer this kingdom’s ships, and I’ll be commandeering the king’s throne room.”

”Okay then, what about Mary?”

”Send some of your flying scouts to follow her,” Nicholas ordered. “I’m going to go play king!”


	9. Face Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative title for this chapter is “Cathartic”.

Mary fell to the ground after her vision had ended.

”Mary? Are you alright?” Amelia asked.

”Yes.” Mary got to her feet. “Yes, I’m fine.”

”I hope reliving your memories didn’t cause you too much distress,” Amelia said. “Some have come out it far worse for ware.”

”We need to get back to Kami no Kuni,” Mary changed the subject. “Who knows how much time we have left.”

”None,” a voice said behind them.

Mary and Amelia turned to see Cynthia, tentacles wrapped around Lola’s throat.

”Hi there, princess,” Cynthia greeted, smugly. “I’m here to kill you, and if you don’t want you’re dear friend Lola to die, you’ll come over here, and let me gut you.”

”Alessa, don’t!” Lola cried. “She bragged to me, she said she’ll kill me anyw-“ Cynthia tightening her grip shut Lola up.

”I take it Nicholas sent you?” Mary asked, emotionlessly.

”What’s it matter to you?” Cynthia asked.

”I recognize the tentacles. He gave you those, didn’t he?”

”It hurt like no tomorrow, but it was worth it!” Cynthia laughed. “I’ve never felt more alive! All this power, and so many weak people to use it on!”

”Weak?” Mary raised an eyebrow.

”I massacred that town you two stayed in,” Cynthia bragged. “I made sure no one survived!”

”You attacked defenseless people, and you call them weak?!” Mary’s voice grew louder with each passing second.

”If they were strong, they would’ve been able to beat me and live!” Cynthia exclaimed. “They deserved to die.”

”Please, you’re nothing more than pathetic, cowardly bully, with superpowers.” Mary’s eyes lit up white. “I’m about to show you what true power is.”

”Yeah, sure.” Cynthia rolled her eyes. “How do you plan on doing that?”

Mary suddenly teleported behind Cynthia, and grabbed her by the throat.

”Like this.” Mary suddenly teleported herself and Cynthia away,

Mary fell to the ground. “Where are they?!” Mary scurried to her feet.

”I think Cynthia’s mirror is about one shattered,” Amelia snarked.

* * *

“Here we are.” Mary teleported Cynthia just outside of Amelia’s domain. She tossed her to the ground.

”How...how did you do that?!” Cynthia demanded, voice shaking.

”With my memories restored, so are my powers,” Mary explained. “I remember I had them, I remember how to use them.” Mary looked up, and saw Nicholas’ hand still followed them, and was looking down from on her and Cynthia. “I hope you’re watching, Nicholas! This is what I’m going to do to you for everything you did to my family! For all that you did to my people!”

”I c-can still t-take you!” Cynthia jumped to her feet, arms morphing into tentacles. “Let’s d-do this!”

”You’re voice is shaking, Cynthia,” Mary mocked. “What’s wrong? Scared?”

”Shut up!” Cynthia charged Mary.

”You spoke about how you were stronger than the people you killed.” Mary stood completely still, allowing Cynthia to wrap her tentacles around her. “But I’m reality, they were defenseless people who had no chance against you.”

”Yeah, and?” Cynthia tried to strangle Mary, but her no matter how hard she squeezed, Mary didn’t react.

”Do you like it when someone goes up against another with power so great they couldn’t possibly defeat them?”

”I like to think I do!” Cynthia suddenly felt a burning sensation on her tentacles. “Ow!”

”Tell me,” Mary disintegrated Cynthia’s arms, “do you like this?”

Cynthia let out a piercing howl of pain. “Oh God!” Cynthia looked at her vaporized arms. “Oh God!”

”That hurts, doesn’t it?” Mary picked Cynthia up by her throat. “How does it feel to be weak, Cynthia?”

”It hurts!” Cynthia cried. “It’s hurts so bad!”

”Thought so.” Mary walked Cynthia over to the cliffs edge.

”Wait, what are you doing?!” Cynthia looked down the cliff, into the dark abyss that seemed to go on forever.

”Why, I’m going to drop you,” Mary answered as bluntly as possible.

”Please, don’t!” Cynthia cried, she tried to kick Mary, but she didn’t react. “Please!”

”I’m going to, Cynthia. Do you want to know why?” Mary leaned real close to Cynthia’s ear. “Because you deserve to die.”

”Mary wa-“ Cynthia’s pleas were cutoff by Mary ruthlessly dropping her down into the chasm below.

Mary let out a sigh as Cynthia disappeared into the darkness below. ”I did that because of what you told me.” Mary turned to face Lola. “I may not have known her, but his Faith sounded lovely.”

”S-she was,” Lola stuttered out. “How did you know I was behind you?”

”Call it, an angels intuition,” Mary joked, then she held out her hand. “Come, we must save your kingdom.” Mary looked towards Nicholas’ hand and pointed her finger at it. “Bang.” A single shot of light fired out of her hand, and obliterated the spying hand.

* * *

“Ow!” Nicholas shot out of his chair, gripping his face.

”Boss, you okay?” Alexander asked.

”No, that stupid little witch got her powers back!” Nicholas shouted in anger and pain. “I didn’t think that memory place would actually work!”

”Wait, really?” Alexander asked.

”No! I thought it was all superstition, of something!”

”I find it kind of funny that The Devil thought something was superstitious,” Alexander joked. “That was kind of dumb, boss.”

Nicholas slowly removed his hand from his face, and turned to face Alexander. Bones creeking, as if they were made of wood.

Alexander looked at Nicholas for a few seconds, before he realized what he said. “Oh, boss I’m-“ Alexander cut himself off when he felt like his chest was on fire.

”Remember when I said you were walking on thin ice, Brimstone?” Nicholas walked up to him, and whispered in his ear. “Congrats, you just fell through the ice, and into the depths below.”

”Boss, please, I’m-“ Alexander didn’t get to finish before he burst into flames, screaming as his body was burned form the inside out.

”I don’t care.” Nicholas rushed out his room, and made his way towards the dungeon.

”You look angry,” May snarked. “I take it Lola recovered Alyssa’s memories?”

Nicholas opened her cell, stomped over to her, and picked her up by the throat. “Get the rest of the men ready.” Nicholas glanced back to the guards.

”What about Alexander?” One of the guards asked.

“Just do as I say!” Nicholas snapped his fingers with his free hand, incinerating the questioning guard in rage. He gave a threatening glance to the still living guard. “You want to question me, too?”

”No, no!” The guard held up his hands. “I’ll go get the guys all rounded up!” He then ran out of the room.

”I knew she could do it,” May said with a smile.

”Shut up!” Nicholas squeezed on her throat, causing May to gasp for air. “I’m starting the attack early! Which means you need to die!”

”It doesn’t matter,” May spoke definitely. “You’ve already lost.”

Nicholas snarled as she crushed her throat, not stopping until May stopped moving.

* * *

The King saw the Blessed Shield begin to flicker, and fade.

“No.” The King turned to his general. “Get the men ready!”

”Already on it, sir!” The General nodded, rushing out of the room.

* * *

Nicholas and his army exited his ship.

”Alright, char-!” Nicholas barked.

”Why did you kill Alex-“ the random minion didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence before his head popped like a balloon.

”Ask me when we’re finished!” Nicholas shouted. “We don’t have time for this, attack!” Nicholas didn’t see any of his men charging. “Are you idiots deaf? I said charge!” Nicholas looked his mens’ faces. “What are you idiots looking at?”

One of them pointed towards Kumi no kuni’s entrance, where Mary and Lola stood.

”How did you...?!”

”Teleportation tends to cut your travel time in half,” Mary snarked.

Lola looked back to Kumi, and saw the Blessed Shield was gone. “You killed May, didn’t you?”

Nicholas grew a smug grin. “Yeah, I did!” He laughed. “No worries, you’ll be seeing her soon enough!” Nicholas looked back to his men. “Charge!”

The army began to charge, only for the entire first row, with the exception of Nicholas, to be completely vaporized. Even Nicholas stopped dead in his tracks after seeing that.

”Anyone takes one more step, and you’re dead.” Mary glared down the army, only shouting loud enough for them to hear.

”Well, I guess that’s the end of this, then.” One of the men backed down.

”Yeah,” said another

”No worth,” said a third one.

”I would rather not be vaporized,” one other soldier said.

Nicholas could only facepalm in rage. “You idiots really aren’t going to charge her, are you?”

”Nope!” They shouted in unison.

”You’re all worthlesss.” Nicholas snapped his fingers, and the entire coast of Kumi was filled with screams as every last one of them burned from the inside out.

Mary and Lola watched on in opened mouth horror.

When the screams finally died down, Nicholas began to laugh. “I don’t care, isn’t not even care! You think I needed those guys?! I don’t! May is dead! I can’t rip this city to pieces! But first,” he pointed to Mary, “I’m going to finish what I started back in your worthless kingdom!”

Mary bravely walked towards Nicholas.

”Alessa!” Lola called out, but she was ignored.

”She still calling you that?” Nicholas mocked. “Real shame, she’s about to watch you die!” Nicholas snapped his fingers, and Mary was engulfed in flames.

”ALESSA!” Lola shouted in anguish.

”Yeah!” Nicholas shouted, happily. “Now to move on to...no.” Nicholas widened his eyes when Mary’s strided out of the flames. “No...no, no, no, no!” Nicholas snapped his fingers, desperately. It didnt work, each time she was engulfed in flames, but walked out without a scratch.  “How...how?!”

”How?” Mary asked, titling her head in a sarcastic manner. “Why, a gift from your dear old dad.”

Nicholas looked up to the sky. “You really have been playing, haven’t you?! Why don’t you come down here and face me yourself?!”

”Because you’re a child, Nicholas,” Mary began. “You’re a child throwing the universe’s biggest and most destructive temper tantrum. God, like most parents, knows that giving you any sort of attention will just make it worse.”

”But...but...” Nicholas’ voice shook.

”What’s wrong?” Mary mocked. “The all powerful Lucifer isn’t going to go crying about daddy, is he?”

” **Shut up!** ” Nicholas engulfed Mary in flame, again, and again, and again. “Why. Won’t. You. Just. **DIE?!** ”

After the last snap, the smoke cleared. Mary stood in front of him, arms crossed. “Are you done?” She asked with an annoyed huff.

”I...I...” Nicholas had tears in his eyes.

”Thought so.”

Nicholas felt a burning pain in his chest. He looked down, and saw Mary had implied him with her bare hand.

”You feel that, Nick?” Mary asked, bitterly. “That’s for my mother, my father, and all the other innocent people you killed in your wake.”

Nicholas tried to speak, but he could only cough up blood.

”Tell me, Nick.” Mary pulled her hand from his chest. “Who’s inferior now?”

Nicholas took a few steps back. His breathing became heavy, and he took one last glance up at the sky. ”I guess you win,” Nicholas spoke one last time before he fell lifelessly to the dirt.


	10. Epilogue

Nicholas awoke in a cold, dark place. ”Argh!” He rubbed his arms together in a vain attempt to warm up. “It’s freezing!”

”Hey boss!” A familiar voice called to him.

”Wait...Alexander?!” Nicholas’ eyes adjusted to the darkness. “How are you even alive?!”

”I’m not,” Alexander answered, causally.

”Wait, then where...?”

”Boss, have you ever heard he phrase, “A Hell of my own making”?” Alexander asked.

Nicholas’ eyes widened with horror and realization. “No.”

”Welcome to the Ninth Circle, Boss.” Alexander sat down on the cold, icing ground. “I think we both earned a place here, down in treachery.”

”No...No!” Nicholas shouted. “I made this place!” He looked up to the black sky. “You can’t keep me here!” Nicholas fell to his hands and knees, and began pounding the ground. “You can’t do this to me!” Nicholas sat in the cold, crying.

”I didn’t want to say anything, but I think he totally can keep you down here,” Alexander said, completely deadpan.

Nicholas looked at him with a broken expression.

”What?” Alexander asked, genuinely confused.

* * *

The entire Kingdom of Kumi no Kuni arrived at May’s funeral. As everyone was leveling after the service, only Lola, her family, Michael, Mary, The King and a few others remained.

”Who will run the Blessed Shield, now?” Maria asked.

”I will.” A woman stepped forward, placing a small flower in May’s grave.

”Louise, I’m sorry for your loss.” The King placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “She was a great woman.”

”She was.” Louise played with her wedding ring. “That’s why I need to run the Academy in her place, to take the burden of running the Blessed Shield. I owe her that much.”

”That’s very gracious of you,” The king said, nodding in respect. “However, Don’t go jumping into her roles just yet. Take all the time you need.”

”I’ll be sure, too,” Louise assured.

”Lola.” Mary tapped Lola’s shoulder. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Lola gave a glance over to her parents, who nodded. “Sure.”

Mary lead Lola to the coast, where Lola found her lying on the beach. “I...I think I’m leaving.”

”What? Why?” Lola asked, shocked.

”There’s nothing for me, here.” Mary looked out to the sea. “I think...I think I’m going to travel the world, ya know? Helping people with my powers.”

”Alessa...I mean, Mary, are your sure you want to do this?” Lola asked.

”Yeah, I’m sure.” Mary gave her a smile.

”If that’s what you want then...then I won’t stop you.” Lola returned a smile of her own, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Good luck in any of your future endeavors.”

”Thank you, Lola,” Mary turned to leave.

Lola tried to look out to the sunset, but the feeling in her chest kept eating away at her.

“Mary!” Lola shouted, causing her to stop in her tracks.

Mary turned around, and looked at Lola. The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, then Lola ran into Mary’s arms, and smashed their lips together.

”Visit. Please, visit?” Lola asked after pulling away from their kiss.

”Of course!” Mary assured. “Always.”

”I want you to tell me about any adventures you go on, and if you ever need anywhere to stay, our door is always open.”

”Thank you again, Lola.” Mary hugged her, tightly. “Your kindness and generosity has been a great help to me, and I’ll never forget you or your gratitude. I’ll visit as soon as I possibly can, but now I must go.” Mary slowly backed away, giving Lola a sad smile as their hands slid apart. “Goodbye.”

”Goodbye.” Lola gave her a much more genuine smile, before Mary turned and walked away. With a sigh, Lola watched the sunset.

”Hey kiddo, you okay?” David walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

”I think...I think I’m good, Dad.”

”Are you sure?” Maria asked, having just joined them.

”Yes, I’m fine!” Lola rolled her eyes, chuckling.

”Hey, don’t get upset with us for being concerned for our daughter’s mental health!” David said, defensively.

”Yeah, it’s only because we love you so much!” Maria kissed Lola’s cheeks.

”Mom!” Lola laughed. “Oh God, I’m so glad Mary isn’t around to see this!”

As the family laughed and watched the sunset together, Michael made his way up to them.

”Crazy past few days, huh?” He tried to sound causal, but his voice betrayed him.

”Yeah, it was...pretty bad,” Lola agreed.

”At least two great things came from it!”

”And what would they be?” Maria asked.

”Lola’s got a new girlfriend, and Cynthia is freaking **dead!** ” Michael cheered, then he noticed the three were giving him a shocked look. “Oh come on! Don’t pretend you’re not happy either!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all show much for reading! I appreciate you following this first major original story written by me!!!! ❤️


End file.
